Não existe paz para Seiya
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Depois da batalha de Hades, num belo dia, Seiya retorna para casa e encontra um visitante que não irá deixá-lo em paz! História escrita para a Semana Seiya de Pégaso, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.
1. Capítulo 1 Seiya e o visitante

**Não existe paz para Seiya**

**Capítulo 1 - Seiya e o visitante**

* * *

**Notas:** História escrita para a Semana Seiya de Pégaso, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.

* * *

Tinha sido um bom dia para relaxar. Depois de brincar com as crianças e passear com Miho na praia, tudo o que Seiya desejava era voltar para casa, tomar um banho e relaxar. Seika tinha optado por ficar na vila de Rodorio, cuidando da loja e do senhor que a acolhera. Ele tinha voltado para o Japão, mas já pensava em se mudar para a Grécia a fim de ficar mais perto dela. Afinal, ele sentia que seu primeiro lar era a Grécia em vez do Japão, por causa dos seis anos de treino.

Pegou as chaves do bolso, destrancou a porta e entrou. Deu apenas um passo para dentro da sala. Sentado no sofá, havia um homem, com roupas de treino de soldado do Santuário. Estava assistindo à sua televisão.

"Quem é você? Esta é minha casa!", reclamou, em japonês.

O desconhecido fitou-o e sorriu.

"Não entendo uma única palavra sua", respondeu em grego.

Se falava grego, devia ser um inimigo de Athena. Assim pensando, Seiya queimou o cosmos como sinal de ameaça.

"O que quer comigo?"

"Nada... Só vim aqui conversar com o dono desta casa... E o dono daquela urna ali."

Ele apontou para a urna da armadura de bronze de Pégaso, ao lado da cama. Seiya apressou-se para protegê-la. O homem acompanhou seus movimentos com os olhos, sempre sorrindo.

"Saia daqui! Eu não tenho nada a dizer para você! Se não sair, não hesitarei em atacá-lo!"

"Mesmo estando tão esgotado depois de voltar de Hades e de livrar-se da maldição posta sobre o seu coração... Seu corpo ainda está em fase de recuperação por causa de tanto sangue perdido... Não precisamos de mais violência. Eu não sou seu inimigo, nem vou lutar contra você. Só quero conversar."

"Corta essa! Você invade a minha casa e depois diz que não é meu inimigo? Prepare-se!"

O punho de Seiya atravessou o encosto do sofá. O homem, que saltara para desviar do ataque, agora pousava tranquilamente do outro lado da sala.

"Eu não estou mentindo. E não me culpe por perder esse ótimo sofá."

"Cale a boca!"

Seiya avançou e aproximou-se do homem. Tentou vários socos, todos desviados por pouco com uma eficiente movimentação de corpo. Aquele homem sabia lutar, e muito bem. Entretanto, não revidava nenhum ataque; apenas esquivava-se com tranquilidade.

"Você é bom. Está muito além do poder de um cavaleiro de Pégaso."

"Fique quieto! Acha mesmo que posso confiar em alguém que invade a minha casa e sai falando coisas sobre mim do nada?"

"Deve ser mesmo uma surpresa e tanto", admitiu o homem, enquanto desviava dos socos e chutes. "Ouvi dizer que o seu nome é Seiya. Estou certo?"

"Como sabe o meu nome? Como sabe tanto sobre mim? Responda!"

"Eu vou responder", respondeu ele, "mas não seria melhor se você parasse de me atacar? É mais fácil conversar parado... A menos que você queira treinar com alguém. Aí é outra história."

Seiya parou e saltou para trás, desconfiado ao máximo. Se fosse Shun, não teria havido luta nenhuma, mas um sorriso amigo podia esconder o pior dos inimigos no campo de batalha.

"Fiz isso porque não confio em você."

"Isso ficou bem claro para mim. Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou atacá-lo. Sente-se... vamos conversar."

"Assim está bom para mim. E é melhor que você fique aí mesmo."

"Certo... se assim for melhor para você... Eu só queria conversar, sabe? Eu ouvi sobre você dos outros cavaleiros. Foram eles que me contaram. Eu fiquei curioso e vim ver por conta, atraído pelo poder de sua armadura. Desculpe por invadir a sua casa... Mas estava curioso para saber como é que o famoso Seiya de Pégaso vive."

"O que você é? Quem te contou sobre mim?"

"Bem... Talvez você não possa acreditar... mas foi o Saga. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos, sabe?"

"O Saga? Mas é impossível! Saga morreu logo no nosso primeiro encontro! É impossível que você o conheça! Está mentindo!"

"Eu sabia que você não ia acreditar... Mas é verdade. Não ligue para detalhes de como eu soube... Saiba apenas que o Saga foi um grande amigo meu. Ele era um cavaleiro incrível."

"Mesmo que ele fosse... Foi ele quem controlou o Santuário por treze anos. Sendo assim, quando é que você o conheceu?"

"Eu? Bem... Nós somos amigos desde a infância... quando ele ainda estava descobrindo o caminho que devia trilhar. Nós morávamos perto, e todos os dias íamos até a feira do Santuário comprar nossos jantares. Você sabe, aquilo sempre foi uma grande confusão. Tinha muitos soldados e servos comprando, e nós éramos muito pequenos. Então eu subia nos ombros dele para alcançar o balcão e então chamar a atenção do vendedor. Eram tempos divertidos, aqueles..."

"Mas como pode saber sobre mim? Saga está morto!"

"Bem, há muitas maneiras de nos comunicarmos. Posso conversar com você através do cosmos, ou falando, como faço agora. Podemos escrever cartas uns para os outros, ou fazer um simples telefonema."

"Mas não se pode conversar com os mortos."

"Em algumas ocasiões, sim."

"Você não está falando nada com nada! Como posso confiar em você?"

O olhar afiado do homem respondeu o contrário: mesmo não querendo, Seiya estava confiando mais nele, ao menos quanto à ideia de querer conversar, e não lutar. Ele andou um pouco e sentou-se de novo no sofá semidestruído.

"Você estava lá em Hades, não estava? Você estava quando o Muro das Lamentações foi destruído. E você sabe que os cavaleiros de ouro deixaram uma mensagem para vocês então. Foi uma conversa com os mortos, não acha?"

"Como é que você sabe dessas coisas?"

"Como eu sei não é realmente importante. Estamos conversando sobre você, e não eu."

"Então que tal se conversarmos sobre você? Quem é você?"

"Não vamos mudar de assunto. Não tenho muito tempo. Você consertou sua armadura depois da luta?"

"Não. Não temos um ferreiro formado para isso."

"Ah... é uma pena. Mas existe mais uma armadura que te aceita, não existe?"

"Do que está falando? Cada cavaleiro recebe apenas uma única armadura!"

"Sim, é verdade. Mas às vezes, uma armadura superior pode aceitar ser vestida por um cavaleiro que já possui uma constelação protetora... não é? Isso já aconteceu com você antes."

"Está falando... da armadura de ouro de Sagitário?"

"Sim... É ela que te aceitou há algum tempo, não?"

"Sim... Mas quando eu usei, Athena me disse que ela ainda não tinha me aceitado."

"E agora?"

Seiya ficou em silêncio, com a pergunta flutuando na mente, em dúvida. E agora?

"A armadura de Pégaso sempre irá te aceitar, porque o reconhece como mestre", continuou ele. "Mas há ocasiões em que uma armadura superior – de prata ou de ouro – também o reconhece como mestre. Quando isso acontece, esse cavaleiro pode ser promovido. É uma coisa rara de acontecer, mas não deixa de ser possível."

"Está dizendo que a armadura de Sagitário..."

"Sim. Estou dizendo que você não precisa mais dessa armadura de Pégaso. Sei que gosta dela, e que ela cumpriu bem o dever que lhe cabia. Mas agora o seu caminho mudou. Vai ser melhor para você, para Athena e para o Santuário todo."

"Mas se você está dizendo essas coisas... quer dizer que é um cavaleiro? Quem é você?"

"Quem sou eu não é importante, eu já disse. Estamos aqui para conversar sobre você, Seiya."

"Espere, você me deve uma explicação! Pelo menos me diga o seu nome! É um cavaleiro?"

"Eu não quero dizer o meu nome e você não ser sincero por eu ser o que sou. Mas não sou seu inimigo, muito pelo contrário. Sou seu amigo, e só quero conversar. Pena que não tenho muito tempo."

"Por que não tem tempo?"

"Porque logo terei de ir embora, contra a minha vontade. Apesar de eu ter invadido a sua casa por minha própria vontade... Vamos continuar conversando, sim? Vamos falar sobre você e sua vida como cavaleiro. Por que decidiu ser um cavaleiro?"

"Porque o Mitsumasa Kido me prometeu que eu poderia ver a minha irmã de novo se retornasse ao Japão como cavaleiro. Ele nos separou, e morreu antes de cumprir essa promessa."

"Você a encontrou?"

"Sim. Ela está morando em Rodorio."

"Rodorio, hein? É um bom lugar para morar. É uma vila pequena e bastante tranquila, que é protegida pelo Santuário. Se você se mudasse para o Santuário, poderia vê-la com mais frequência."

"Sim... Mas por que quer saber disso? O que quer com a minha irmã?"

"Ora, nada. Eu só estou conversando. Não vou fazer nada para ela, se é com isso que está preocupado. Eu não poderia fazer, mesmo se quisesse."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Não importa. Mas se você fosse para o Santuário... bem que poderia considerar o que eu falei. Tomar a armadura de Sagitário não é uma má ideia em nenhum aspecto. Pois veja: há poucos cavaleiros para defender o Santuário, e poucos com o poder que você possui... o sétimo sentido. E a armadura de Pégaso ficaria com alguém de poder mais apropriado para ela. Um cavaleiro de bronze precisa ter o poder de um cavaleiro de bronze."

"Por que quer tanto que eu vire um cavaleiro de ouro? O que quer com a armadura de Pégaso?"

"Não quero nada com ela. Eu só estou considerando boas opções para o seu caminho como cavaleiro de Athena. Pois quando você conquista uma armadura, depois de passar pelo duro treinamento, é o começo, apenas o começo."

"Escuta aqui! Se eu vou ser um cavaleiro de bronze ou um cavaleiro de ouro, isso sou eu quem decido! Não me venha dizer o que eu devo fazer, assim do nada! Eu nem sei quem é você! Se eu virar um cavaleiro de ouro, vai ser minha decisão, e não sua!"

Ele sorriu e levantou-se.

"É uma decisão que pode definir o futuro do Santuário. É por isso que estou preocupado. E é uma decisão que me diz respeito."

"O que quer dizer com isso? Eu não tenho nada a ver com você!"

"Certo, certo... Gosto dessa sua sinceridade. Eu só vou dizer mais isto, Seiya: se você decidir pela armadura de ouro de Sagitário, eu ficarei muito feliz. Quando enfim perceber quem sou, entenderá e se sentirá mais tranquilo. Pelo menos assim eu espero. Eu vou indo."

Seiya abriu a porta da casa, e o homem saiu por ela. Contudo, em vez de descer as escadas que davam acesso para a rua, ele atravessou o peitoril e saltou no ar. Seu corpo ficou transparente e logo desapareceu sem cair. Confuso, Seiya saltou da sacada e procurou em volta, inutilmente.

Ele estava conversando com um morto.

* * *

"Tem certeza de que não foi um truque, Seiya?"

"Ele não poderia usar um truque sem o cosmos, e eu estava prestando atenção no poder dele. Era estranho, mas eu sei que ele não poderia ter saído rápido sem usá-lo. Era um fantasma, Shun, estou dizendo."

Shun estava sentado no muro que separava a praia da calçada. Seiya estava na areia, olhando para o mar.

"Mas você sabe quem ele era?"

"Disse que é amigo de infância de Saga... Você tem alguma ideia?"

"Hum..."

Depois de ponderar um pouco, Shun sorriu e olhou para o amigo.

"Como ele era, Seiya? Fisicamente."

"Bem, ele vestia roupa de treino para soldado do Santuário... E usava aquela bandana vermelha na cabeça."

"E parecia com o Aioria?"

"Bem, eu não tinha pensado nisso até agora... Mas é, você está certo. Ele se parecia mesmo com o Aioria. Espera, isso quer dizer que você sabe quem é, Shun!"

"Você já devia ter descoberto também. Pense bem, Seiya. Quem é parecido com o Aioria e também possuiria uma relação com a armadura de Sagitário?"

"Mas o Aioros está morto!"

"Mais um sinal de que pode ter sido ele, não?"

"Então eu tive mesmo um contato com o além?"

"É... Tudo é possível no nosso mundo... E se foi ele quem apareceu e te disse pra pegar a armadura de Sagitário, significa que ele te deseja como seu sucessor."

"Mas se é assim, Shun, por que ele não me revelaria quem era desde o início? Por que ele precisou ficar enrolando e enrolando até minha paciência esgotar?"

Shun pensou mais um pouco e voltou a sorrir.

"Sabe... Eu acho que ele não queria te forçar a tomar essa decisão. Acho que se o grande Aioros aparecesse na sua frente falando: seja o meu sucessor!, você se sentiria obrigado a fazer isso."

"Que diferença faz? Agora estou me sentindo obrigado da mesma forma."

"Mas agora você sabe que ele quis te convencer sem te forçar pelo nome que carrega. Cada um tem o direito de escolher o próprio caminho. Fazendo o que ele fez, Aioros te disse: eu gostaria que você fosse o meu sucessor, mas quero que decida isso por si mesmo, não por causa do meu nome. Se você decidir por outra coisa, ele não vai achar ruim."

"Ele podia ter dito o que você me disse desde o início, Shun."

"Não teria o mesmo efeito, eu garanto", riu Shun. "Aliás, quando foi isso?"

"Ontem à tarde, lá pelas seis horas."

"Interessante..."

"Por quê?"

"Porque ontem à tarde, lá pras cinco e meia... Eu estava tirando um cochilo depois do treino. Eu quando eu acordei, juro que ouvi a voz do meu mestre."

Seiya, surpreso, virou-se para trás e para cima, direto nos olhos do amigo.

"É sério, Shun?"

"É... mas sabe quando você não sabe se ouviu de fato ou se foi sonho? Eu tive a impressão de que foi um sonho, mas ao mesmo tempo pareceu real. Mas eu ouvi a voz dele me dizendo: você continua treinando e lapidando o seu cosmos todos os dias, Shun? E eu respondi que sim, meio dormindo. Sabe quando você fala algo no sonho, mas acaba verbalizando de fato? Foi isso. Então eu acordei, achei estranho, mas não dei bola."

"Acha que pode ter sido ele?"

"Quem sabe? Se era ele, então fico feliz por ter recebido uma visita dele. Mas independente de ter sido real ou não, Seiya, a promessa que fiz a ele é verdadeira. Não há um dia que eu não treine. Essa é a importância que meu mestre tem para mim, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sei que fui importante para ele também."

O mesmo devia se aplicar a ele? Seiya ficou se perguntando qual seria a importância de Aioros em sua vida e a sua na dele. Para ele, que protegeu Athena ainda bebê, ter seu trabalho continuado por outros devia ser importante. Mas naquele Aioros com que conversara, havia algo a mais.

Era orgulho. Era como se trajar a armadura de Sagitário não fosse uma honra a ele, e sim, a Aioros.

* * *

Por sorte, Saori estava no Japão, participando de reuniões como dona da Fundação Grado. Seiya foi de noite, quando finalmente ela parou em casa para descansar.

"Está dizendo que o espírito do Aioros estava assistindo a televisão da sua casa?"

"E não era um sonho."

Saori tranquilamente bebeu mais um gole de chá verde, como se Seiya não estivesse ali. Sentindo-se irritado, ele inclinou o corpo pra frente.

"Saori, o que acha disso? Pode me explicar?"

"Bem, isso explica uma coisa que esteve na minha mente nos últimos tempos..."

"E o que é?"

"No final da batalha, Hades disse que o inferno desapareceria junto com ele... E de fato, isso aconteceu. Eu consegui sair de lá a tempo com vocês. Mas e as almas dos mortos? Para onde elas foram? Eu fiquei me perguntando se elas não teriam sido destruídas... Mas se você viu o Aioros, então isso significa que não. E se eles vieram para cá, então imagino que estejam vagando por toda parte, ainda que não possamos vê-los."

"Mas se ele está livre, por que me disse que não tinha tempo?"

"Acho que você deveria perguntar isso para ele, não para mim."

"Você devia saber, se é uma deusa."

"Deuses não sabem de tudo. E isso nunca aconteceu com Hades. Acho que nós deixamos o mundo dos mortos numa grande confusão."

"E você está aí parada? Temos que fazer alguma coisa!"

"O quê? Prendê-los de novo naqueles castigos eternos? É isso que você quer?"

Seiya olhou para baixo, como uma criança a levar uma bronca.

"Não... Não aquilo. Eu nunca desejaria aquilo pra ninguém."

"Então é melhor do que antes. Eu não sei o que fazer para mudar isso, Seiya, nem penso que seja o ideal. Mas é o máximo que pude fazer por eles..."

"Então... Não podemos fazer nada... mesmo depois de eles terem morrido para protegê-la?"

"Infelizmente... não."

Houve um silêncio. Seiya pensou no quanto Aioros devia estar sofrendo por não poder descansar em paz. Mesmo assim, parecia contente, apenas por poder conversar com ele. Se pudesse, conversaria de novo. Não com o cosmos queimando, pronto para lutar. Mas como amigos.

"Saori... Não, Athena. Eu tenho um pedido para fazer."

Ela ergueu o olhar do chá, fitando-o diretamente.

"O que é, Seiya?"

"Quero uma promoção."

* * *

Já passava da meia noite quando Seiya retornou para casa. Ele não imaginava que o vínculo cósmico dele com a armadura de Pégaso demoraria tanto para ser desfeito. Mas estava feito. Oficialmente, ele não era mais o cavaleiro de Pégaso, mas o de Sagitário. Sentia um vazio no peito. Era como se tivesse perdido uma parte importante de seu coração e não tivesse conseguido nada de volta. Teria valido mesmo a pena? Bem que gostaria de conversar a respeito com Aioros. Pena que ele não voltaria.

Olhou para a sala vazia e escura. O sofá semidestruído também estava vago. Ele estava sozinho.

Sua armadura de Pégaso estava no canto da sala. Não. A armadura de Pégaso estava no canto da sala. Sua obrigação era levá-la de volta ao Santuário e receber a armadura de Sagitário. Ele conhecia sua nova aliada. Ela tinha um cosmos quente e entusiasmado como a de um jovem da sua idade. Ele gostava bastante dela também.

Resolveu relaxar um pouco antes de ir dormir. Foi até a cozinha, abriu a porta e parou.

"Não tem nada com álcool nessa geladeira?"

Achava que não o veria de novo. Seiya apoiou as costas no batente da porta e cruzou os braços.

"Eu não sabia que fantasmas podiam se alimentar."

"Até certo ponto", respondeu Aioros, virando-se para trás com um refrigerante na mão. "Mas quando perdemos a materialidade, o líquido escorre todo no chão."

"Se for fazer isso em casa, que seja na privada."

Aioros riu e tomou uns goles.

"Não se preocupe, eu faço lá fora."

Até parecia que estava vivo. E muito saudável.

"Do jeito como você falou na última vez, até parecia que não voltaria nunca mais, Aioros."

"Ah, então descobriu quem sou. Pois é, desculpe não ter contado. Eu só posso ficar assim por pouco tempo, depois preciso descansar. Eu vim aqui de novo conversar com você... Mas desisti de fazer isso."

"Por quê? Eu posso conversar com você?"

"Mas eu não preciso conversar mais com você. Eu estava olhando... parece que o vínculo da armadura de Pégaso com o seu dono se desfez pelo poder de Athena. Quer dizer que você fez como eu sugeri. Espero que não tenha sido por eu ter insistido. Eu não queria que você pensasse no nome que eu deixei e se sentisse obrigado... ao mesmo tempo em que ficaria contente se você fosse o meu sucessor."

"Sim, eu já entendi tudo isso. Não se preocupe. Eu tomei a decisão por mim mesmo."

"Que bom! Eu nunca me perdoaria se te forçasse..."

"Mas você ficou esfregando na minha cara: seja o cavaleiro de Sagitário!"

"Desculpe, desculpe. Eu queria muito que você fosse."

"Por que isso, hein?"

"Porque é como se você fosse um irmãozinho para mim."

"Você já tem o Aioria. Ou é porque o Aioria não quer mais saber do irmão mais velho?"

"Bem, um pouco", admitiu Aioros, rindo. "Ele só fica andando atrás da sua mestra, a Marin. Então eu me sinto um intruso perto deles. E o Shura quer distância de mim por ter me matado, mesmo que eu não me importe com isso. O mesmo com o Saga. Então o mais perto de irmão que eu tenho é você, que foi aceito pela minha armadura."

"Nem nos conhecemos de fato."

"Não. Mas é como eu me sinto."

Foram para a sala. Cada um ocupou uma extremidade, já que o assento do meio estava destruído. Seiya olhou mais uma vez para a armadura de Pégaso. Sentiu-se vazio por dentro.

"Eu realmente gostava da armadura de Pégaso."

"E ela ainda gosta de você", respondeu Aioros, com calma. "Basta tocar a urna dela e sentir, Seiya. Assim como a armadura de Sagitário ainda me aceita, se um dia você precisar, a armadura de Pégaso te aceitará de braços abertos. Assim são os amigos, certo? Pois a amizade de vocês dois existirá mesmo daqui a centenas de anos. Mesmo que ela morra e reviva, a armadura de Pégaso jamais se esquecerá de você."

"Eu sinto como se tivesse perdido uma parte de mim mesmo."

"Sei como é isso. Mas é um processo importante para que a armadura aceite o seu próximo mestre. É como quando nos separamos de alguém de que gostamos... Mas veja, Seiya. Ela está aí bem do seu lado. Você pode vê-la quando quiser. Além disso, ainda são amigos. Então não é realmente uma separação tão dolorosa quanto perder alguém que ama, não é?"

"Mesmo assim..."

"Você não está perdendo... Está ganhando, pois a armadura de Sagitário vai te servir com alegria, você verá. Vai ser uma coisa boa."

Aioros bebeu mais um pouco do refrigerante. Seiya achou que ele parecia um pouco mais transparente.

"Aioros... Saori... A Athena me disse que não sabe o que vai ser das almas de vocês, que saíram do Hades. Ela não sabe por que vocês não podem se manter visíveis... nem sabe como mudar o destino dos mortos. O que está acontecendo com os mortos... exatamente?"

"Nós também não sabemos muito a respeito. Aqueles que possuíam o controle do cosmos conseguem harmonizar espírito e ar para criar um corpo temporário. Como estou fazendo agora. Mas isso consome muita energia. Essa energia é reposta quando ficamos invisíveis. Nós não sabemos qual é a consequência disso. Mesmo assim, fazemos, porque queremos estar perto de quem gostamos."

"E as almas das pessoas que não controlam cosmos?"

"Elas estão por toda a parte. Procuram amigos, familiares... algumas procuram bobagens também. Não sentimos frio, fome ou sede. Não dormimos. Mas também não sentimos dor, como no Hades... então é melhor. Cocytos é tão frio que nos queima inteiros. Eu prefiro ficar zanzando por aí."

"Até quando vai ser assim?"

"Não faço a menor ideia. Mas sabe? Eu prefiro me arriscar e conversar com você do que permanecer invisível para sempre."

Seiya sorriu. Mas, assim que o fez, todo o refrigerante ingerido por Aioros derramou sobre o sofá e o chão. Quase sumindo, Aioros sorriu sem jeito.

"Ops. Desculpe."

E mais uma vez, o cavaleiro de ouro desapareceu.


	2. Capítulo 2 Seiya e os inquilinos

**Não existe paz para Seiya  
**

**Capítulo 2 - Seiya e os inquilinos**

* * *

Seiya retornava à casa de Sagitário depois de mais uma missão nas redondezas. Não tinha sido nada muito sério, mas era um trabalho envolvendo muitos cavaleiros de bronze e de prata. Como precisavam de alguém experiente para liderá-los, Seiya foi ajudar. Finalmente teria um descanso, depois de uma semana inteira.

Entrou em casa, esperando encontrar um pouco de paz. A mesa da sala parecia estar vazia, mas estava ocupada. Por espíritos.

"E pago e triplico a aposta."

"Triplica? Você está louco?"

"É a virada final. Decidam logo, não temos muito tempo."

Aioros ria e olhava desafiador para os colegas – Shura e Aldebaran – também visíveis temporariamente.

"Eu saio", decidiu Aldebaran.

"Eu pago. Tá na cara que está blefando."

"Ok. Fim da rodada de apostas. Eis minha mão."

"Uma quadra! Não era blefe! Ainda bem que saí!", comentou Aldebaran.

Já fazia quase seis meses desde a sua promoção. O Santuário agora estava cheio de vida, mas não pelos vivos. Ele era o único cavaleiro de ouro nas Doze Casas, mas havia mais de três dúzias perambulando pelas escadarias e fazendo breves aparições. E Aioros se recusava a sair da casa de Sagitário. Diziam, até, que as Dozes Casas eram 'bem assombradas', pois estavam repletas de fantasmas de cavaleiros.

"Vocês não se cansam de transformar a sagrada casa de Sagitário numa casa de jogos?"

"Nós fazíamos isso sempre quando tínhamos tempo livre", respondeu Aioros, sorrindo. "Não quer jogar também, Seiya?"

"Não, eu quero é dormir um pouco, estou exausto. Não façam barulho, ok?"

"Aliás, como foi sua missão?"

"Tudo correu bem."

"Que ótimo. Vamos comemorar antes de sumir!"

"Nada disso. Depois quem vai ter que limpar a bebida do chão será eu."

"Álcool evapora rápido."

"Acho que não vai dar tempo", disse Aldebaran. "Estou sumindo!"

"Oh-oh... Comemoramos depois, Seiya!"

Aos poucos, os três desapareceram. Seiya sabia que eles continuavam ali, mas era como se não estivessem. Com isso, seu incômodo era crescente. Ele não podia sequer ir ao banheiro logo de manhã sossegado, pois um deles podia entrar lá sem que ele percebesse, apenas para observá-lo.

No mesmo dia, foi reportar-se para Saori, que também tinha acabado de chegar de mais uma viagem de negócios. Ela conversava com o fantasma de Shaka, que estava já ficando transparente.

"Então acha que devo reservar um número maior de servos para isso?"

"Pelo menos nos próximos meses."

Shaka fitou-o e sorriu.

"Vejo que tem um visitante... O cavaleiro de Sagitário. Bem, também é minha hora de ir, Athena. Com licença."

"Sim. Muito obrigada, Shaka."

"Saori? O que o Shaka estava fazendo?"

"Ele só estava me aconselhando. É o que tem feito nos últimos tempos. Outros cavaleiros também fazem o mesmo. Sabe, eles têm me ajudado muito mesmo na tomada de decisões. Gerir o Santuário é diferente de gerir uma empresa, e eles sabem muito bem disso. Ah, minha vida ficou tão mais fácil depois que eles saíram do Hades e retornaram ao Santuário!"

"Eles fazem isso?"

"Mesmo que não possam lutar, seus espíritos permanecem conosco, fiéis aos novos cavaleiros. Não é maravilhoso? Mas o que você veio me dizer, Seiya?"

Depois daquilo, não dava para dizer que os cavaleiros estavam incomodando. Seiya sentiu-se mal por querer acabar com aquilo.

"Não... Eu só vim dizer que tudo correu como devia na missão."

"Sim, os outros cavaleiros me reportaram o mesmo. Foi o Saga que me aconselhou a fazer assim, sabia?"

"Ok. Eu vou indo então."

"Ah, Seiya, mais uma coisa."

"Sim?"

"Por favor, seja bom com eles. Eles lutaram tanto em vida... merecem uma morte tranquila..."

"Sim."

Perturbado, ele desceu as escadas. Passou por um caminho de rosas não envenenadas. Provavelmente Afrodite aproveitava seus poucos momentos de materialidade para enfeitar aquela passagem.

* * *

Era tarde da noite. Felizmente, nenhum cavaleiro de ouro aparecera para jogar pôquer, jogar conversa fora ou perturbá-lo. Seiya deitou-se no sofá e lá relaxou – sozinho. Era toda a paz que ele desejava. Com um pouco de sorte, teria, enfim, um merecido descanso apenas consigo mesmo.

Tudo estava em silêncio. Mesmo as escadarias, geralmente habitadas por cavaleiros que ele sequer conhecia, estavam vazias. Era a oportunidade perfeita. Espreguiçou o corpo, esticando as pernas e os braços, e relaxou.

Saori tinha razão quando dizia que eles não tinham o direito de expulsar os cavaleiros que morreram para protegê-la das Doze Casas. O jeito era esperar uma oportunidade para descansar e ter paciência no resto do tempo. Pelo menos ele sempre teria parceiros para jogar pôquer.

Estava quase dormindo. O único som eram os pios das corujas, que eram animais sagrados para os cavaleiros de Athena por representarem a sabedoria de Athena. Estava no limiar da consciência, quando foi desperto.

"Seiya! Seiya!"

Era bom demais para ser verdade. Seiya sentou-se no sofá, meio irritado.

"Hum... o que foi, Aioros?"

"É sua irmã. Ela precisa de ajuda."

"Seika?"

Seiya pulou do sofá e correu até a porta, pegando a urna da armadura de Sagitário às pressas. Aioros abriu caminho e foi correndo atrás dele.

"Espere, ela está a salvo, não há porque ter pressa!"

Parou, e tentou pegar Aioros pela gola. Este se desviou.

"O que houve com ela, Aioros, me fale!"

"Fique calmo com o que irei dizer. Ela está a salvo, pois nós já a resgatamos. Mas ela foi sequestrada enquanto trabalhava na vila."

"Me leve até ela, rápido!"

"Não posso gastar muita energia, resta-me muito pouco. Vá para Rodorio, lá indicarei o caminho."

"Ok. Conto com você!"

Rapidamente, Seiya desceu as escadas, enquanto pedia aos soldados para fortalecerem a segurança das Doze Casas. Seu coração batia desesperadamente, como se quisesse sair do próprio peito. Sem dar maiores explicações aos cavaleiros e soldados, saiu correndo do Santuário na direção de Rodorio.

Aioros reapareceu na entrada da vila e apontou para uma rua.

"Ali. Ela está lá, Seiya."

Numa esquina, encontraram Shura, completamente visível.

"Ela está ali. Podem passar."

Seiya dobrou a esquina e notou uma casa mal conservada com Afrodite guardando a porta. Ele sorriu.

"Ah, finalmente veio. Ela está aí dentro."

"Saia da frente", disse Seiya, empurrando-o para o lado.

Assim que abriu a porta, viu Seika enrolada num cobertor. Aioria estava junto dela, já começando a desaparecer.

"Ela está bem", disse ele. "Nós a ajudamos a fugir."

"Neesan!"

Seika ergueu a cabeça; seus olhos ficaram tão abertos que pareciam ter visto um monstro. Ela se levantou e se jogou contra o seu peito, trêmula de medo.

"Seiya!"

"O que houve? Te machucaram?"

"Uns homens entraram na loja... Eles me forçaram pra ir com eles... Estavam armados. Eu pensei que fosse o meu fim..."

Com cuidado, ele a abraçou firme e olhou para Aioros.

"Onde eles estão?"

"Nós avisamos os soldados. Eles já estão procurando por eles. É melhor que você fique e cuide dela; é o irmão dela, afinal. Eu vou chamar os outros cavaleiros mortos e vamos fazer uma varredura pela área toda. Poder atravessar paredes é uma grande vantagem. Quando os encontrarmos, você saberá. Vamos, pessoal!"

Os cavaleiros desapareceram no ar, à medida que se jogavam contra a parede da casa. Seiya apertou a irmã contra o peito, cobrindo-a de cuidados.

"Neesan... Está segura agora. Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui."

Seika, tremendo de medo, parecia tão pequena em seus braços...

* * *

Depois de um tempo, Seiya soube que foi Aioria que viu Seika ser sequestrada. Sem demora, ele pediu aos fantasmas que estavam por perto que avisassem aos demais, e Aioros soube nas proximidades das Doze Casas. Usando os poderes, ainda que bastante limitados, ajudaram Seika a fugir e cuidaram dela até que Seiya aparecesse.

Pouco tempo depois, os sequestradores foram encontrados e punidos de acordo com as leis do Santuário. Seika estava em segurança, e Seiya, com vergonha.

Se soubesse que fariam tudo aquilo por sua irmã, não teria se sentido tão incomodado com os salvadores. Afinal, quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido com ela se não fossem por eles?

Pensando nisso, decidiu que nunca mais se incomodaria com eles, independente de seu cansaço. Devia muito a eles depois do que fizeram. Naquele dia, solicitou aos servos mais camas em sua casa. Pediu cervejas, vinhos, e uma mesa perfeita para os jogos. Os servos obedeceram, e arranjaram tudo conforme fora solicitado.

Aioros e outros cavaleiros de ouro da última geração gostaram tanto das mudanças que resolveram se mudar pra sua casa. No mesmo dia, estavam saboreando as cervejas enquanto jogavam mais pôquer. Eram uma aparição que não duravam mais do que meia hora. Ultimamente controlavam melhor seus desaparecimentos e não sujavam mais a casa com o resto das bebidas.

Seika estava bem. Era isso que importava. Pensando nisso, Seiya aprendeu a conviver com os fantasmas. De vez em quando, eles vinham lhe informar as coisas que aconteciam no Santuário, e eram muito mais confiáveis do que alguns soldados. Tanto que o rapaz nem mais se importava de ter de compartilhar seu espaço com tantos outros. Na verdade, gostava de ter aqueles companheiros por perto, sempre tão amigáveis.

Saori chamou-o depois de uma semana. Seiya não fazia ideia do que podia ser, mas não estava sequer pensando nos novos habitantes das 'bem-assombradas' Doze Casas. Estranhou quando percebeu a presença de vários fantasmas ali. Shun, inclusive, conversava com um cavaleiro de prata que devia ser seu mestre, dada a proximidade.

"O que está havendo?"

"Olá, Seiya", cumprimentou Shun. "Veio se despedir deles?"

"Despedir?"

"Eu resolvi construir um lugar na Terra vocês ficarem", explicou Saori. "Um resort para os fantasmas, sejam cavaleiros ou não. A maior parte dos cavaleiros resolveu ir para lá. É um lugar aconchegante e divertido para eles. Será bem melhor que vagarem neste mundo."

Um leve desespero bateu em Seiya. Irem embora? Quer dizer que ele ficaria sozinho nas Doze Casas? Olhou para Aioros e os demais cavaleiros de ouro.

"Vocês... Vocês também vão?"

"Há mesas de pôquer lá", justificou o cavaleiro. "Além disso, você protege muito bem a casa de Sagitário. Posso deixá-la com você sem preocupações. Você é meu sucessor, e tem seu próprio caminho a trilhar."

"Entendo... Onde é este lugar, Saori?"

"Fica ao lado do Santuário, com acesso restrito. Era uma floresta, e eu a aproveitei para eles. Lá eles poderão jogar, beber e descansar à vontade."

"Não se esqueça de treinar todos os dias, Shun", alertou Daidaros.

"Sim, mestre. Muito obrigado por tudo."

"Bem, nós já vamos", anunciou Aioros.

"Obrigado por salvarem a minha irmã, mais uma vez", agradeceu Seiya. "Venham nos visitar de vez em quando."

"É claro. Vamos embora!"

Aos poucos, eles foram desaparecendo e cruzando as paredes do templo. Eram muitos, mais do que Seiya imaginava. Quando todos se foram, bateu uma tristeza que ele disfarçou com um sorriso.

"Finalmente encontraram um lugar que podem chamar de lar. Mas até que vou sentir a falta deles."

"Basta vir falar comigo, então?"

Seiya olhou para o lado e deparou-se com Shaka. O fantasma estava parado ao lado de Saori.

"Mas! Você não foi?"

"Eu decidi ser o conselheiro de Athena. E eu não gosto de pôquer."

Shun riu da cara de espanto de Seiya.

"Nenhum deles é obrigado a ir para lá. Mas é bom saber que eles ganharam um lar. Vamos descer as escadas juntos, Seiya?"

Um tanto entristecido, Seiya aceitou. Shun passou a contar sobre como o seu mestre apareceu pouco tempo depois de ele ouvi-lo dormindo. Seiya foi escutando sem ouvir de fato, enquanto o amigo relatava todas as conversas.

Despediram-se na sua casa. Shun continuou descendo as escadas, direto para a sua casa. Seiya foi pra sua sala, sentou-se no sofá e ficou olhando para a mesa de pôquer vazia. Sentiria a falta deles.

Não adiantava ficar se lamentando. Devia era aproveitar a paz. Levantou-se, foi tomar um bom banho. Em seguida, enfiou-se sob os cobertores para uma boa noite de sono. Seria a primeira em muito tempo. Como estava cansado, logo dormiu.

Esperava ser interrompido no meio da madrugada. Ninguém o acordou. Levantou-se, foi tomar o café da manhã. Com a exceção dos servos, ninguém lhe deu bom dia. Comeu no automático e foi montar guarda na casa de Sagitário. Não que realmente precisasse, pois eram tempos de paz.

Silêncio. Não havia nenhuma alma ali. Shun estava lá embaixo. Saori estava em seu templo. Ele estava sozinho. Se pelo menos os fantasmas ainda estivessem ali...

"Larga isso! É meu!"

"Não! Eu vi primeiro!"

"Eu peguei primeiro, então é meu."

"É porque eu estava ocupado abrindo a geladeira!"

Seiya reconheceu as vozes de imediato. Sorriu e voltou para dentro. Sua pequena turma de fantasmas tinha voltado!

Assim que pisou o pé na cozinha, ficou paralisado. Ali não havia cinco, nem dez. Havia cavaleiros de outras gerações, com os quais ele sequer conversara! Aioros, brigando com Shura, olhou para ele e sorriu.

"Ei, Seiya! Nós acabamos brigando com um outro grupo de cavaleiros, por isso resolvemos nos mudar pra cá. Ahn... você não se importa se formos cento e dezoito, se importa?"

Sua tranquila casa agora estava superpovoada. Algumas cervejas derramaram no chão, com o desaparecimento de alguns cavaleiros. Outros arrotavam, e outros disputavam pela mesa de pôquer.

De repente, Seiya sentiu tontura. Provavelmente não dormiria bem de novo por um longo tempo...

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
